Kingdom Hearts Keyblade Chronicles
by KieKesuke Auran
Summary: Given a fate he had never asked for, being a Keyblade wielder, Kite ventures on a quest all his own. Traveling through unknown worlds, Kite must face his own inner demons, and those of the real world, an enemy so evil, the Souless
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Keyblade Chronicles

"Kite, wake up, you'll be late for school," Kite's mother yelled from the bottom of a staircase, "KITE, WAKE UP!!"

"Augh, be quiet woman, I'm up," Kite said from the kitchen.

"AAAAUGH!!!! When did you get up?"

"About an hour before you," Kite replied, shrugging his shoulders. Kite stood before his mother, fully dressed in a plain black t-shirt and tripp pants, with his blonde hair spiked in every direction. His green eyes seemed to pierce everything. "Whatever, I gotta go, is dad gonna be home tonight?"

"Maybe, you know your father, always working, hopefully he can get home soon, he says he made a breakthrough with his latest project."

"Thanks, alright, I'm gonna go, bye mom," Kite said as he left the house.

As Kite walked along the streets of Twilight Town he looked up and saw black clouds covering the sky, "what the hell, the sky shouldn't be that color." Kite continued on his way, down the street he met up with his childhood friend Raine.

"Hey Kite, what's up," she asked with a smile across her face, her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail, her sparkling blue eyes looked deeply into Kites.

"Nothing, you seem unusually peppy today, even for you," Kite said, devoid of enthusiasm.

"Oh, I just seem peppy cause you have no soul," Raine said with a wide grin. Raine walked alongside Kite on their way to school. When they got to school they noticed a crowd of students outside the door.

"What's going on here," Kite said to one of the students outside. The student turned around and gave Kite a smug look.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the student said condescendingly. Kite reached out and grabbed the students shirt collar and lifted him off the ground.

"I asked you a question, and you better answer," Kite said in a threatening tone, raising his other fist.

Raine reached out and covered his fist with her hand, "c'mon, he's not worth it Kite," she pleaded to him. Kite let him down, then faked a punch at the student.

"Hey, KITE, RAINE," said a voice from the crowd, then from out of the crowd a short, black haired boy pushed his way through.

"JADE," Raine said, waving to him happily.

"Hey Jade, what's going on?" Kite asked as his friend caught his breath.

"Ok, you know that serial killer that was on the news the other day, what was his name?"

"I think it was Kana," Kite answered Jade.

"Yeah, that's it, well, you'll never guess what, you see that crowd," Jade said as he pointed to the crowd.

"Yeah, who couldn't," Raine said.

"Well, they're surrounding his dead body!" Jade exclaimed.

"What, did someone kill him," Kite asked.

"No, or at least the authorities don't think so, it coulda been the Heartless, or the Nobodies, but we haven't had a problem with them in ages," Jade said.

"Well, what then, he was like, twenty, you don't just up and die at that age," Kite said. Just then the principal of the school came outside.

"~BZZZZT~ ALL STUDENTS MUST REPORT TO CLASS IMEDIATELY~BZZT~," the principal said through his megaphone.

"Well, that's our cue to go guys," Kite said to Jade and Raine, the three of them turned and went into the school.

"What's your first class Kite?" Raine asked.

"History…. with you….. remember?"

"Heh, silly me," Raine said as she rubbed the back of her head as if to jumpstart her brain.

"Well, lets go, I have a feeling we're gonna be talking about the exploits of the great hero Sora….. god I hate him," Kite said as they walked.

"Why's that, I think he's cool, the way he's saved countless worlds," Jade said with wide eyes, "I wish I could be like him."

"Why, he's a pathetic excuse for a swordsman with a pathetic excuse for a sword," Kite said.

"Oh, Kite, be nice, just because the Keyblade's not a katana doesn't mean it's pathetic," Raine said.

"I've practiced with swords almost my entire life and have nothing to show for it, he, by chance, gets the Keyblade, and suddenly he's a hero, I just don't like that."

"Whatever Kite, you're just jealous," Jade said.

"Yeah, I'm jealous that he can go where ever he wants to, but of nothing else," Kite said as the group split up on their way to class.

Kite and Raine walked into their classroom and sat down beside eachother like always. After a few more students arrived, Kite noticed a large group of them coming towards him, he knew only one of them.

"Hey, you're the bitch I scared this morning," Kite said with a smile to one of them.

The student flinch as his friends heard what he was called, "hey, you should count yourself lucky, cause if your girlfriend hadn't stopped you, I woulda kicked your ass," he said as his friends chuckled behind him.

Kite sighed and looked up, "well then, lets test that theory of yours," Kite said as he got up from his chair, "oh, and for the record, she's not my girlfriend."

The student backed up towards his friends, "you…. you… you're gonna take us all on, what are you, stupid?"

Kite kept walking towards him, rolling up his sleeves, the other students started to circle around them, "Why not, it'll make me look better when I kick all your asses."

The other student backed up, but was blocked by his group of friends, he looked back at them, they all nodded their heads, then he turned around.

"Alright, lets go," he said as he assumed a boxers stance. Kite looked at him and put his hands in his pockets and grinned.

"Sounds like fun," Kite said. The student charge at Kite with one of his arms back, then took a swing at Kite. Kite ducked, and the air from the punch shook his hair. "Nice try, needs some work though," Kite said as he dodged the next few punches. The group surrounding them started to chuckle at the other student.

"I'm gonna rearrange your face Kite," He yelled as he threw his fist at Kite. Kite sidestepped out of the way and threw his leg into the students face, knocking him cold. The students friends rushed to his aid as Kite walked back to his seat.

"Hey, tell him I'm up for is anytime," Kite said to the students friends. As the group carried their friend to the nurses office the teacher came in.

"What happened to him," the teacher asked the class.

"He fell into a desk," Kite spoke up, the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, let us get started, can anyone tell my when Sora started his campaign against the Heartless," the teacher asked.

Raine raised her hand, "Seven years ago, then he was believed to have been in a comatose state for two years, then continued on against the Heartless and the Nobodies."

"Kiss ass," one of the students said while coughing, then the others around her started laughing. Kite turned around and glared at them, silencing their laughter.

"Good job miss Raine," the teacher said, "Now, can you tell me how Heartless and Nobodies are made."

"Gladly," said Raine, "when someone's heart is corrupted, the Heartless will seek them out in order to steal their heart, and if that same person had a strong heart, then their body lives on as a Nobody, but, teacher?"

"Yes miss Raine?"

"A human is composed of a heart, a soul, and a body."

"That is correct, what's your point?"

"Where does the soul go?"

The teacher looked at her with a puzzled look, he thought for a few moments and then looked up to her, "well, uhm, many believe we pass on to the other side with just our soul, but we're not completely sure, is that all?"

"Yes, thank you sir," Raine said. Just then a student came rushing into the classroom, gasping for air.

"What is the meaning of this," the teacher yelled.

"Run, they're coming," the boy said before he passed out.

"Someone, get this student to the nurse," the teacher told the class.

"Guys, look outside," said a student by the window. Kite ran over to him and looked outside. The sky was red with the same black clouds from earlier, but was unleashing red lightning on Twilight Town.

"The hell," Kite said with disbelief.

"What is it…….. oh my god," Raine said as she walked up to Kite.

Kite looked at her, the sky, and then her again, "Raine, I want you to leave school and go home, hide somewhere, make sure you're safe," Kite said to her. She nodded, then ran out the classroom. Kite followed behind as the class stared in awe at the ominously looming skyline.

Kite ran nonstop to his house, when he got home he saw his mom on the phone in tears.

"Mom, what's going, why are you crying, where's dad?" His mother stood in front of him, crying, she said nothing, all she did was hug him and hand him the phone.

"Hello son," a familiar voice said.

"Dad, where are you, what the hell is going on here?"

"I don't have much time to explain, so put on some durable clothes, grab your sword and come on down to the lab, I'll tell you more there~klik~."

"Dad," Kite yelled as he hung up, "what the hell does he want?" Kite ran up to his room and grabbed his long black trench coat and gloves, then walked over to his nightstand a grabbed his katana. As he ran down the stairs, he saw his mom curled in a ball, crying, "Mom, I'll be fine, so you can stop crying," Kite said in a reassuring voice.

"Please, stay safe," Kites mother said through her tears.

"Ok, I will," Kite said as he hugged her. Kite turned around and walked out the door. As soon as he stepped outside he had an ominous feeling rush over him. He looked around, Heartless surrounded him from the rooftops and alleys. "What the…" Kite said as looked around at all the Heartless. Kite drew his katana, he watched the Heartless patiently, "these are….. shadows, they should be pretty easy," he said to himself. A few of the Heartless lunged at him, Kite jumped away to avoid them, then cut one of them, obliterating it with one hit. The others watched him warily, Kite looked at the others on the roof, they seemed to be retreating. The Heartless that had attacked stood motionless, cowering.

"Hey, kid, you need some help," a voice said from the rooftops behind him.

"Look, I think I'm o……." Kite said as he turned around, but was cut off by surprise. He looked up to see Sora on a rooftop, holding the Keyblade. "Sora….." Kite said angrily.

"The one and only," Sora said with a grin.

"I don't need your help," Kite said as he turned around.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice, your worlds in danger," Sora said as he jumped down from the rooftop. Kite started to walk down the street. "Hey, why won't you accept my help?"

Kite turned around, furious, "why, because I've had to train my entire life to learn the essence of swordplay, AND, I've been stuck in this place my entire life, while you are magically given the Keyblade, and then you're a hero. What irks me the most is, without the Keyblade, you're nothing, yet still, you're a hero."

Sora stopped in his tracks, "hey, I never asked for the Keyblade, or the responsibility that came with it, but even so, I'm gonna do everything I can to help everyone I can."

"Well, help by staying out of my problems," Kite said as he kept walking.

"Wow, that kid looks like he's got something to prove," Sora said as he watched Kite walk away.

Chapter 1

End


	2. Chapter 2

As Kite approached his fathers laboratory, he had noticed that the amount of Heartless in the area only increased with each passing moment, but now there were Nobodies added into the mix.

"What the hell is going on here," Kite said as he surveyed his surroundings, Heartless and Nobodies were everywhere. Just then rain started to fall, it was a dark water, heavy, and tasted like ashes. Kite hurried down the street, into the laboratory. He looked around and saw signs of struggle throughout the lab. Everything was either smashed, or laying on the ground. One thing remained untouched. A piece of metal, with what seemed to be chains attached to it. "What is this," Kite asked himself, as he reached towards it, a hologram projector turned itself on, with the image of his father.

"~zzzt~ Good son, I see you've made it. By now you must be wondering about the outbreak of anomalies on this world as of late, the Heartless and the Nobodies. I found something on my recent travels, it is an artifact called "The Chains of Fate". This artifact is said to link all things in existence to one another. I want you to have it, I'm sure you could make better use of it than I could.~zzzt~" the hologram said before it shut off.

"Ok, sure," Kite said as he reached towards the chain and grabbed it with his left hand. "What am I supposed to do with this," Kite said as he eyed the Chain of Fate in his hand. Suddenly he was stricken with overwhelming pain. Kite screamed as the Chains of Fate integrated with his hand. Kite watched and the chains multiplied, and intertwined themselves up his left arm. Kites screams continued as he clutched his left arm and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"~zzzzt~" the hologram kicked back on, "son, I forgot to mention, the binding process is extremely risky, I lost five interns to that accursed thing, be careful~zzzzt~"

"Some….AAAAAUG…….dad he…… is," Kite said through the pain. He looked at his arm and noticed nothing was moving anymore. "Damn thing better be done," he said as he struggled to his feet. Kite examined his arm, the chains had intertwined themselves all the way to his shoulder, the original chain was fused to the back of his left hand with three large black chains dangling from it. Kite gasped for air as sweat trickled down his face, he then clutched his left sleeve, the ripped it off with one tug. He looked at his hands for a moment, "Whoa, this might not suck after all," he said as he heard the hologram kick on once more.

"~zzzt~ Son, I know I haven't been the best father ever, but I want you to know I love you, and am very proud of you~zzzzzt~," his father said with a tear streaming down his face.

Kite looked up, with on tear in his eye and said, "I love you to dad." Kite picked up his Katana from the floor and walked outside, clutching his arm. Kite looked outside with horror across his face, "what the hell is that," he said as he stared at a giant in the distance. Suddenly the loose chains started to tug in the direction of the giant. Kite looked down, "what the hell, it wants me to go there," he said. He looked back up and a swarm of Heartless. Kite went to pull out his katana when he suddenly felt a weight on his left arm. He looked down to see a red and black Kingdom Key. "No, not a Keyblade, Damn it!"

The Heartless leapt towards him. He slashed at them with katana, successfully destroying a few, but leaving many alive. The Keyblade in his hand tugged towards the Heartless. "I'm not gonna use you, so don't even try," Kite said to it. Kite jumped into the air above the Heartless, "But if you wanna be useful, go ahead," Kite said as he threw the Keyblade, hoping to get rid of it. As it flew further away, the chain connecting it to him got longer, magically creating new chains. The Keyblade intercepted several Heartless that were leaping towards Kite, obliterating them instantly. Kite grabbed the chains and pulled the Keyblade back to his hand. Kite landed, then looked down the alley, it was infested with heartless. His left arm started to pulsate, he looked down to see it enveloped in a cloud of darkness. Kite extended his hand towards the swarm of Heartless and released the energy in a pulse of darkness. The pulse disintegrated all the Heartless in its path.

"Whoa," Kite said with disbelief as he watched the Heartless die, releasing the hearts they had stored. The chains on his hand were tugging harder towards the town square, towards the giant figure, and Kite followed them.

As he came up upon the town square, he noticed a familiar figure atop the monstrous figure.

"Ah, I see you survived…. How unfortunate," said the figure. Kite looked up and saw the figure holding someone, but couldn't make out whom, due to the darkness. The figure stepped forward, it was Kite's father. "You actually heard me say I loved you, I just said that so the interns would think I was human, before I killed them." His father showed him the figure he was holding, it was Kite's mother.

"YOU PUT HER DOWN YOU BASTARD!!!!" Kite yelled. The giant monster brought its arm down on Kite, who jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Kite looked up at his father and noticed interlocking white chains spiraling up his right arm. He looked over at the giants arm, it was recoiling to make a second strike. Kite watched as it started to swing down, he bent his legs, and leapt on top of the giants hand, scaling the monsters arm up to the head, and his father. Kites father watched him as he climbed the great beasts arm. Just as Kite reached the shoulder his father threw his mothers body at him. Kite jumped in front of her in order to catch her. He looked towards his father, he was grinning evilly and was making gestures with his hands.

"FIRAGA!!!!!" he shouted as five gigantic fireballs flew from his hands towards Kites mother. Kites eyes widened with fear as he saw his father attack him, he turned around midair and took the Firagas head-on. Kite fell to the ground with his mother in his arms. He landed hard on the cement, taking all the damage from the Firagas and the fall. He got up and looked at his mother, gasping for air.

"Mo…mom, are…..are you ok?"

His mother looked back with near lifeless eyes, "you're fathers not himself today is he?" she said while coughing up blood with a delusional smile.

"No, no he's not," Kite said, fighting back tears.

"Even though you weren't his real son, he…… he loved…… yo……..," Kite's mother said as she died.

"I love you mom," Kite said, no longer able to hold back his tears. He turned to his father, face, tear stricken, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Kite leapt towards his father with both swords drawn. As he closed in he only noticed his father smirking.

"Come Slaughter, have fun," his father said calmly. A figure with blackened armor and a cloak emerged from darkness in front of Kite's father.

"Whatever you say Knowledge," the figure said, followed by maniacal laughter. The figure known as Slaughter leapt towards Kite. Kite attacked him midair with his Keyblade. Slaughter blocked it with his arm, which had contorted itself into a small shield. "Surprised ….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Slaughter laughed as his left hand morphed itself into a morbid blade of flesh and bone. Kite looked at Slaughters face, he had black eyes with black hair that gradually turned red towards the emo swoop hairstyle, and there was an eight pointed star on his chest. "KILL. KILL. KIIIIIILLLLLLLL!!!!!!" Slaughter yelled as he attacked Kite with his left arm. Kite parried most of the blows, but took four slashed to the chest, knocking him back down to the ground. Slaughter followed Kite as he fell, both arms morphed into blades. "I'm gonna cut you to bits!!!!!!!" Kite rolled away as Slaughter stabbed his arms into the pavement. Kite watched as his assailant struggled to pull his arms from the pavement. Kite felt a wisp of air flow past his shoulders as he saw a white haired boy rush towards Slaughter and kick him square in the face. A hand caressed Kite's shoulder as he sat up, he looked over and saw Raine, eyes filled with tears.

"You're so bloody, just stop fighting and let them take care of it," she sobbed. Another hand touched Kite's shoulder, he turned towards the other hand and saw Sora, wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Ready to let me help you?" he said confidently.

"Screw you," Kite said as he lost conciousness.

Chapter 2

End


End file.
